


Just You

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Pray for me, Reincarnation, kinda a soulmate thing, the deaths aren't that bad but ? I felt like I should still use the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Through multiple life times, they struggled.However, it was inevitable that eventually, they'd get to be together.[Reincarnation AU]





	Just You

_There was once a Prince and a Peasant._

_The Prince met the Peasant one day, when he left for the market with no permission._

_In the following months, they kept bumping into each other, though it was pleasant._

_The Prince silently watching, The Peasant a musician._

_Eventually, they decided to be friends, and met up in the forest each night;_

_The forest, wedged between the castle's outer wall and the village green._

_The Peasant's black hair swaying in the wind, the Prince's silver hair glowing in the moonlight._

_Oh it was a sight to be seen._

_They felt a bond, and were ever so fond_

_Of each other, a short lived romance formed,_

_The Prince confessing by the shining, silver pond,_

_Though all things must end._

_This is inevitable._

_**The Prince and The Peasant.** _

"What is it?" Yuuri asked quietly, as he had caught Viktor staring at him.

Viktor shook his head lightly, a soft expression on his face.

"Nothing it's just..." He trailed off, his voice gentle, a pink blush beginning to blossom on his face. 

"Just what?" Yuuri questioned, interested in what his companion would say.

The once shy boy suddenly beamed brightly, his lips heart shaped.

" _It's just you, Yuuri_."

Yuuri became flustered, jumping up from his place next to the other boy, waving his hands in front of him, a crimson tint appearing on his cheeks, even covering his ears and neck.

"W-what about me?!" 

Viktor smirked slightly, amused at the way his companion reacted, though he stayed silent.

" _Viktor!_ " Yuuri yelled, panicked. "What is it?!"

Viktor's smile widened as he turned to look into his partner's eyes.

"It's just you Yuuri; you're so perfect." He let out breathily, his eyes showing more love than Yuuri ever thought could be humanely possible. " _It's just you._ "

_In the next month, The Peasant grew sick with the flu_

_His life had ended,_

_His gravestone reading "it's just you"._

_His soul ascended,_

_To heaven it went._

_The Prince vowed to never forget him._

_But soon, even his life was spent._

_The loss of life left the Kingdom grim._

_The loss of a son, the loss of the next king._

_Though the story has not ended, not even close,_

_The grief it shall bring..._

_This was inevitable._

_**The Two Villagers** _

"Hey Yuuri?" Questioned Viktor, curiosity filling his voice.

Yuuri smiled, turning to look at Viktor. "Yes?"

Viktor looked conflicted about whether or not he should say what was on his mind, but quickly decided to. 

"Does it ever feel like we've met before?" He asked, wondering if it was just him who got this feeling.

"Huh?" Uttered Yuuri, confusion covering his face. His heart fluttered. _Yes. It did._

Viktor sighed. 

"I mean, maybe it sounds crazy, but everytime we're together like this I feel like it's happened before and I-."

Yuuri leant forwards and pressed his lips to Viktor's daintily, silencing the silver haired man and conveying as much love as he felt, which was more than how many stars were in the sky, to him. Pulling away, Yuuri grinned, and began to laugh.

"Yuuri...?" Queried Viktor, his voice full of concern. "Why are you laughing?"

Yuuri giggled. "It's just you Viktor, you're so cute." He said happily, the words falling from his lips as though he didn't mean to, and they just came out. "It's just you."

Yuuri would never admit he knew what Viktor was talking about.

Viktor would never admit he knew that Yuuri did.

_The memories they both kept,_

_The secrets they knew._

_These strange feelings, but yet_

_A warm brown, an ocean blue,_

_Their eyes remained the same_

_Full of love and compassion. But soon_

_Another gravestone was bearing one's name._

_The stone lit by the moon,_

_The other in sorrow_

_Will they meet again?_

_Not today, not tomorrow._

_It was inevitable._

_**The Child and The Teen** _

Yuuri was a small boy, when he saw a teen with moonlit hair. He approached the other boy, a cute smile on his face.

"Hey mister!" He exclaimed. The other turned his head toward him, with a heart shaped smile. The small boy gasped for a second, amazed by this ethereal being, before he snapped out of it and yelled. "I like your hair!"

Viktor beamed. "Really~? I like yours too~!"

Yuuri became slightly flustered, looking down at the ground, his hair covering his big brown eyes. "R-Really?" He stuttered out, now shuffling his feet.

Viktor laughed. "Yes, really."

Yuuri snapped his head up to look at Viktor, a bright smile now on his face again. "Thank you Mister! I really admire you!"

"What? Why?" Asked Viktor, tilting his head to the side, surprise in his voice.

"Because!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You're so nice to me even though I'm just a kid! Most people older than me are just rude..."

Viktor frowned. "Everyone should be nice..." He sounded disappointed, though he suddenly looked delighted. "I'm glad you admire me though!"

" _Yuuri?_ " Yelled a voice in the distance.

"Huh? That sounded like my mama..." Yuuri said, sounding confused.

" _Yuuri!_ " It yelled again.

"I think it was." Said Viktor, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It was nice to meet you, Yuuri! _You're just so cute!_ "

Yuuri's face practically became the sun it was shining so brightly. "Thank you! It was nice to meet you too Mister!"

Before Yuuri could run off Viktor told him his name, adding a "so you can stop calling me Mister next time we meet" onto it. Yuuri nodded happily, before running to his mother.

Viktor beamed.

_And so, they met anew,_

_One as a child, the other a teen._

_And again, they bid adieu._

_Though that doesn't mean,_

_Viktor forgot him,_

_He remembered the child,_

_He met on a whim._

_Though soon, he was exiled._

_For what, he didn't know,_

_But he was never seen again._

_So on went the flow..._

_This was inevitable._

_**The Fragile and The Weak** _

"Yuuri?" The name of his friend left his lips.

"Yes Viktor?" Asked the boy, looking up from one of the three books they both owned.

Viktor looked him in the eyes. "Do you ever think about what happens when you die?" He asked, wondering what his companion would say.

Yuuri became flustered, wondering what to say. "Oh um... I don't know. No one knows for sure..."

Viktor sighed. "But what do you think happens?"

"Me? Personally?" The black haired boy asked, and with the blue eyed boy's nod he took on a thinking pose. Within a few moments, he answered the question. "I think... That you turn into a star."

A quiet "huh?" fell out of Viktor's lips, and he worried that he had offended the brown eyed male, but obviously he hadn't as Yuuri continued his statement.

"Well... I feel like since your soul rises up to go to heaven... Doesn't it make sense that it should become a star?" Yuuri asked, feeling quite unsure. "Since most stars are already dead but we can still see their lights shining down on us... It's like the memories of the dead keep them alive, keep them glowing."

Viktor was full of happiness, loving how much thought Yuuri must have put into this. Yuuri... _Yuuri was so cute_.

"That's such a nice thing to think about it." He said, beaming at his companion. Yuuri felt a blush form on his face at this compliment, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, Viktor, what do _you_ think happens when you die?" He asked curiously.

"Oh!" Viktor exclaimed. "I think that people are reincarnated! I read about it before and I think that it's true..." He trailed off, wondering about whether or not he should tell Yuuri what he was thinking or not... _Because I feel like I've met you before._

Yuuri smiled brightly, happiness radiating from his face. "That's a nice idea too! I hope either one happens and we don't just disappear..."

Viktor felt a pang in his heart due to Yuuri's expression and chirpy voice, though he saddened at the prospect of either one of them dying and leaving the other alone. Yuuri was so adorable. So adorable but _so weak_... Viktor had made it his mission long ago to not ever let Yuuri get hurt and shoulder all the pain for him, but sometimes he... worried.

"Viktor? Are you okay?"

The silver haired male snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yes I'm fine!" He let out his heart shaped smile.

Yuuri was suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes perfectly sure! I'm fine!" Viktor assured, though he knew he wasn't.

Yuuri began to laugh. "Oh Viktor, you worry me sometimes."

Viktor began to panic. "What? Please don't ever be worried because of me!"

"I'm sorry Viktor." He said, mirth filling his voice to the brim. "It's just... You're so... _You._ "

"What? _Is that a problem?_ " The blue eyed male asked in confusion, and slight offense, though his face was tinted a light pink due to Yuuri's next comment as it wasn't anything he had ever anticipated.

" _No, there's nothing wrong with it, you're perfect!_ "

Yuuri went back to his book, and didn't see those blue eyes full of care and compassion staring at him. Viktor had realised something. He was right about what happens after death.

_One had realised,_

_And one had not._

_You should not be surprised._

_The Weak he was shot,_

_The Fragile he was broken._

_His heart dull, his life left to rot._

_The word of God, it was spoken._

_What will stop this onslaught?_

_Nothing in this life time, no_

_Not even soon,_

_The next sudden woe..._

_It was inevitable._

_**The Artist and The Army Man** _

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered.

"Mmm?" Asked Yuuri, looking up from his book.

Viktor let a small smile form on his lips, due to feeling nostalgia, but he did not want to seem happy. _This was serious._

"Viktor... Are you okay?" Yuuri's concerned eyes stared at Viktor's stone cold face.

"I'm fine." Viktor said quickly, deciding against asking Yuuri if he remembered those times they had met before. "It's just that..." _I don't want to lose you again_ is what he wanted to say, though he was sure Yuuri didn't remember those times before now.

"We got this letter today, it's addressed to you..." He continued on, not mentioning the past. "And with the breakout of war I just... Hope it's not... You know." He struggled to say, the thought of losing Yuuri again... _It was painful_.

Yuuri looked slightly worried, though he tried to cheer his companion up. "It'll be okay Viktor!" He said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"But-." Viktor began, though he was cut off by a kiss.

"No buts~!" Yuuri sang, beaming.

Viktor sighed, though he couldn't help smiling due to seeing his favourite person in the world so jubilant.

"Okay." He laughed. "I won't be worried anymore."

"See! There was no reason to be thinking about 'but's or 'what if's!"

Viktor laughed yet again. "It wasn't because of that~!" He said, eyes displaying so much happiness.

"What made you happy then?" Asked Yuuri, pulling a bewildered face.

Viktor beamed. " _It was just you, Yuuri_. You being happy makes me so happy..."

Yuuri blushed brightly, and Viktor pulled him into a hug, burying his head into Yuuri's shoulder.

"Please, if you have to go to war, _come back_." He uttered.

"I will."

"No, Yuuri, _promise me. Please_." He begged.

"I promise."

Viktor didn't see Yuuri's crossed fingers, for Yuuri knew that promises like these would have no hand in changing fate.

_Viktor was right_

_His own personal hell._

_Yuuri would have to fight._

_More tears fell,_

_From the eyes they both loved._

_The story continued,_

_Though one was shoved,_

_Into a war, a conscription issued._

_They did not want to say goodbye,_

_Though they had to._

_The tears one would cry..._

_They were inevitable._

"Yuuri?" Asked Viktor, his voice lacking any signs of positive emotions.

"Yes?" Yuuri turned to look at him once more, but this time lacking the smile on his face, looking more somber than anything. 

"Do you... Really have to go?" He inquired, sorrow swimming in his ocean blue eyes. 

Yuuri's eyes began to fill with tears. "Yes..." He whispered, not quite able to believe it himself.

Viktor's heart sank, and he immediately decided that this was a feeling he _never_ wanted to experience again. 

"Oh..." The single syllable fell from his lips, almost quiet enough to be silent, his eyes downcast, his voice downtrodden. 

Yuuri's eyes widened. He knew there was a chance something bad would happen to him, he knew there was a chance he would lose his life, and he also knew that he would miss his significant other more than anything; but he didn't want Viktor to be hurt.

He smiled weakly, tilting Viktor's head upward and staring into his eye, where tears were pooling.

"I'll be fine... I'll come back for you..." He said quietly. " _Don't ever forget me._ "

"I won't..." Viktor whispered, the tears now falling. "I promise. _I won't ever forget you Yuuri._ "

Yuuri now truly smiled, even though tears fell steadily from his eyes too, like rainfall. He quickly brought the other into an embrace, and buried his head into Viktor's shoulder, feeling droplets of water fall onto his head.

" _It'll always be you, Yuuri_." Viktor managed to utter through his tears, his voice cracking and shaking, yet still so full of love and affection. " _Just you_."

Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up, and his sorrow increased tenfold, though these words reassured him somewhat.

_"I love you Viktor..."_

_"I love you too Yuuri..."_

These words lingered in the surroundings, both never wanting to let go, though they had to.

They separated, and Yuuri quickly kissed his boyfriend.

"I'll miss you." Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor's hand delicately before letting go.

Viktor wanted to feel his warmth again, he wanted to reach out and stop Yuuri from going. Yuuri... The one he loved. The one he felt like he knew before they even got to know each other.

Alas, Yuuri had already created a distance between them and was ready to go to war.

" _I'll miss you too..._ " These words were lost in the wind.

_Yuuri never returned,_

_Though Viktor had vowed_

_To never forget. His heart burned,_

_But soon, at art exhibitions, he bowed._

_He painted Yuuri, his love_

_Had never faded,_

_Though the deity above,_

_Never aided._

_He was left all alone,_

_With no company,_

_And soon, there was another gravestone._

_It was inevitable._

_**The Broken and The Grieving** _

Viktor sighed. This is the first time he had been without Yuuri for most of his life.

He shook himself out of it, and paid the driver for his troubles.

He stood in his coat and hat, breathing in the village's fresh air, a large contrast between it and the air, or more or less just smog, in the city. He was a business man in this life, very different to what he had experienced before. It was... _So stressful_. But maybe that was just because this time around, he didn't have Yuuri by his side.

_Yuuri..._ He thought. _Why haven't I found you yet?_

He suddenly saw a flash of raven hair pass by in his peripheral vision, his heartbeat picked up and his eyes widened.

He quickly turned, and low and behold, he was right. The love of his life, Katsuki Yuuri... _He was there._

Viktor quickly tried to catch up with him, always too far behind to talk, always so close yet too far. He navigated through the small crowds of people, still trying to reach Yuuri, to stare into his warm, kind eyes, to give him his undivided love and attention. Eventually, he had become close to Yuuri, only to realise that he had followed him to a graveyard.

Viktor watched as Yuuri knelt down at a gravestone, he watched as tears fell from his face, he watched as Yuuri set forget-me-nots onto the grave.

"I'll never forget you... I'm sorry... _I'm sorry it took me so long to realise._ " Viktor heard Yuuri utter, tears falling from his eyes. " _It'll always be you... Just you..._ "

Viktor felt like his world had crashed down to the ground. He had fallen in love with someone who had died, and he had probably promised himself that he would never love again. _Yuuri... His Yuuri..._

Yuuri left the graveyard, not even giving a glance toward the silver haired male.

Viktor approached the grave. "It's Just You" was written on the headstone, with the name worn out, most probably from age.

Viktor could make out only the letter "I"... It was probably a partner of his... He felt tears form in his eyes, heartbroken.

Little did he know, the "I" was the second letter of the name.

The headstone truly read "Prince Viktor of Russia". _It was Viktor's grave._ It was Viktor's _original_ grave. _Yuuri had remembered._

_They both remembered,_

_Vowing never to forget again,_

_Their love that couldn't be measured._

_Both were going insane,_

_Waiting for the time they meet,_

_But instead of this,_

_They had to admit defeat._

_There was no bliss._

_They weren't to blame,_

_It was simply fate;_

_Destiny they must tame._

_It was inevitable._

_**The Memories of the Dead** _

Yuuri woke up, running his hand through his hair and sighing. _Another life time without Viktor._

He got up, staring at his journal. _I still haven't found him._ He thought in remorse.

He got ready to go to his job at the library, a breath leaving his lips.

When he got there, one of the books seemed to stand out to him. This was strange, _he never noticed that this book was even there._

There was no name on the spine of the book. It looked to be a journal of sorts. Curious, he opened it, suddenly greeted by the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen, spelling out the name "Viktor Nikiforov" on the inner cover.

His heart pounded. _Viktor._

_But why would his journal be there?_

Yuuri flipped to the most recent page, turning his gaze toward the words.

_"Hello. This may sound ridiculous but... I've lived many lives. My original life was as a prince, and I've experienced many different things too. Everything is always different each life I live. But one thing is almost always constant. Katsuki Yuuri. He is usually in my life, somehow. I'm convinced that we're soulmates of sorts._

_This is the first life time I haven't seen him in. I doubt I will. I... I'm dying. The one regret that I'll have in this life is that I haven't met him this time._

_Yuuri... He's the only one I have ever loved. The most beautiful man I've ever seen. I wish that one day we could get married. I wish that one day we could have a family of our own._

_Last time I saw him... He was sobbing over someone's gravestone. It seemed like they meant a lot to him. I don't know... Does he even remember me? If he does... Is he over me?_

_I... I hope that he's not._

_I hope that he remembers. One day..."_

_No_ , Yuuri thought, _I remembered you. I've never been over you... I'll never be over you Viktor. I've been searching for you... It's just you. It's always been you._

Tears fell from Yuuri's eyes. _Viktor..._ He sobbed, and couldn't stop.

_So one had died,_

_Before they met,_

_The other cried,_

_And his goal was set._

_Next time they saw each other,_

_The truth must come out,_

_Not wanting to go through another,_

_Lifetime to think about._

_Though the next time,_

_Would bring sadness too,_

_Though soon, all would be fine._

_This was inevitable._

_**The Dying.** _

Viktor sighed, scanning the books on the shelves with his eyes, hoping to find something interesting.

Raven hair caught the corner of his eye. For a second he thought it was Yuuri, but it couldn't be, right?

He turned.

_It was._

He gasped quite loudly, alerting the other to his presence.

Yuuri turned, his eyes wide when he saw who was in front of him.

_Viktor?_ He thought. _Could it really be him?_

They approached each other, but were so lost in their thoughts they didn't realise how close they were to each other. Anxiety filled both of them. Viktor, who didn't know if Yuuri remembered, and Yuuri, who knew that Viktor remembered. 

They bumped into each other, both recoiling with large blushes appearing on their faces, standing in an awkward silence.

"U-Uh... I-." They both said in unison. Yuuri looked away, the blush covering his face even more prominent now. Viktor looked down toward the ground, his eyes stuck on his shoes.

"Do I... Know you?" Viktor said, trying to play it off casually, not knowing Yuuri remembered about their past lives. Yuuri's heart thumped relentlessly against his ribcage, and he felt a constricting pain in his chest, as his eyes burnt, tears threatening to fall.

Viktor... He said this because he knew that in this life... They couldn't be together.

"Um... No." Yuuri replied, laughing nervously. This broke Viktor's heart because now he was _sure_ that Yuuri didn't remember him. He quietly laughed to himself bitterly, it was better this way. 

"Uh, my name is Viktor." He introduced himself, still pained by the fact that he thought Yuuri didn't remember him.

_I know..._ Thought Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at him. "Oh, I'm Yuuri." 

_I know..._ Thought Viktor, sighing. 

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuri." He said, his voice flat but trying to sound happy.

Yuuri's lips twitched upwards. "It's nice to meet you too, Viktor." 

Viktor returned the smile. Even now, Yuuri's happiness made him feel so much better.

But... _Yuuri looked so much thinner_ , Viktor noticed. 

_Viktor looked so much weaker_ , Yuuri noticed. 

"I um... I have to go now. See you around?" Viktor asked, unsure, but hopeful.

Yuuri looked into his eyes, smiling cutely. "Yeah..." He said softly.

Viktor blushed, nodding in return, making his way out of the library.

 

It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other.

Viktor... He was in the hospital, unable to leave until he recovered. His strength had totally left him, he was so... fatigued. He had such a high fever, and had lost so much weight. He was constantly covered in sweat, and constantly in pain. He couldn't even breathe properly... It was quite clear what was happening, to him and to the doctors. _Viktor was dying._

He was surprisingly at peace with it. He did regret the fact that he'd met Yuuri just once in this lifetime, yet again, but he was glad that Yuuri would live his life happily. That was until that one day that the very same boy he'd met in the library a few months ago was admitted to the hospital.

Yuuri looked a mess. So much lighter than before, all sweaty, so exhausted... _Coughing his lungs out._

Yuuri laid down, trying to stop coughing, holding himself up in the first place was so difficult.

Viktor saw the expression on his face. He was so... Ill.

Viktor smiled weakly. Bitterly. Angrily. He was mad at whatever Higher Power there may be. First, they put the two of them through all this stupid reincarnation stuff, never allowing them to spend their lives together, and now they make the two of them suffer, not only from the loss of the other, but from illnesses. It was disgraceful. It was _absolutely sick._

Viktor scoffed, which gained the other's attention.

Hearing Yuuri make a small noise of shock, Viktor let out a "Hey."

"Hey..." Yuuri replied, trying to catch his breath.

Viktor decided to make a joke to attempt to lighten the mood, since seeing each other again in the hospital wasn't exactly ideal. "Wow, this is such a great place to reunite." He chucked.

Yuuri laughed weakly, beginning to hack again, and having to take time to catch his breath again. "Yeah..."

Viktor stared at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked, though he was also in a bad condition. 

Yuuri looked at him shocked. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine." He replied. "Are you?"

"I mean, as good as a dying person could be really." Viktor replied. He didn't want to hurt Yuuri, if he remembered him at all that is, but the truth would have to come out eventually. He _was_ dying, there was nothing they could do about it now. It was almost definitely too late for treatment now.

Yuuri was immediately full of sorrow. How could Viktor joke about the fact he was dying. _How?_ Didn't he know people would be upset? Didn't he know that Yuuri would be crying so much over it? _Didn't he know that Yuuri would no longer have any reason to go on if he died?!_ The only reason Yuuri tried so hard to be healthy until now was so he could see Viktor again, so they could be happy together... But apparently not. Apparently both were dying. 

In the next few weeks, they somehow became closer to each other, but also, their conditions both got worse. Soon... Viktor died. Yuuri was so overcome with sorrow, anger, depression... 

Little did he know, the last words Viktor heard before his life slipped away, falling through the fingers of life, were _"I just wanted to tell you... I remember Viktor. I_ remember. _I remember all those times we were together."_

_Soon... Yuuri died peacefully. He fully accepted it now, since Viktor had fallen into the hands of death, Yuuri allowed it to happen to himself, knowing that he would see Viktor again in the next life._

_And so it repeated_

_Another life; but yet,_

_The cycle wasn't completed,_

_Though don't fret._

_Happiness was close,_

_But not close enough,_

_That's just how it goes,_

_This isn't a bluff._

_They'd see each other,_

_Soon, soon, soon,_

_They'd see one another._

_It was inevitable._

__**The Memories** _ _

__"Yuuri?"_ _

_"Viktor?"_

_"You... you _remember_ me?"_

_"I... _Yes._ "_

_"Are you... Are you sure?"_

_"Yes... Yes I... I remember."_

_"Are... Are you positive?"_

_"Yes... you were... a prince... and a teen an-and my best friend and my... my boyfriend... multiple times." He blushed._

_"Yuuri..."_

_"Yes?"_

__"Yuuri."_ _

_"W-what is it?"_

__"Yuuri."_ _

_"What?"_

__"Yuuri!"_ _

_"What?!"_

__"Yuuri wake up!"_ _

_"Huh?"_

__"WAKE UP!"_ _

Yuuri woke up with a start, sitting straight up so quickly his head was spinning. 

"Ugh..." He moaned, holding a hand to his head. "What was that?" He asked himself. 

" _Viktor..._ " He whispered. 

"Yuuri! Thank God you're finally awake! I had to shake you and everything but it didn't work! We're going to be late!" Yelled his Thai roommate, Phichit. 

"H-Huh?! Late for what?!" Yuuri exclaimed, alarmed. 

"The trip to the art museum! Did you really forget?!" Phichit asked in disbelief. "You were really excited for it!" 

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot!" Yuuri yelled, jumping up and getting dressed as quickly as he possibly could. 

"Hurry up~!" Phichit drew out, whining. 

"Okay, okay!" Yuuri said as he rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a breakfast bar, shoving it in his mouth and running to the door. 

" _Let's go~!_ " Said Phichit, excited, practically bouncing up and down. 

Upon arriving to the museum, Yuuri let out a gasp. 

The art surrounding him was breathtaking. 

Looking around, he became lost in the art. That was until Phichit called for his attention. 

"Hey, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri replied with a simple "what is it?" 

"Come look at this!" 

Yuuri approached his friend, looking at a certain painting. 

Upon looking at it, Yuuri couldn't help widening his eyes. 

It looked like him 

It _was_ him. 

It could have been a mirror, if it wasn't so colourful, so majestic. 

Looking closer at the nameplate, the artist stood out to him. It was Viktor. _Who else could it have been?_

While Yuuri was staring at this masterpiece in awe, Phichit moved along, figuring that Yuuri must have had something to think about. 

"I see you like it." A voice said out of nowhere, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. 

"I mean... It is of you." The man continued. 

Yuuri tilted his head, knowing who it was, to look at him. _Viktor._

As their eyes met, Viktor smiled tenderly. "It's nice to see you again Yuuri." 

"Viktor!" Yelled Yuuri, running into his arms, Viktor immediately holding him gently yet tightly, as though he felt like Yuuri would disappear. "I missed you so much." Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder, tears falling. 

Viktor chucked, tears also falling from his eyes. "I missed you too." He said, relief and affection filling his voice. 

He pulled back from the embrace, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. 

_"I love you, Yuuri." He uttered._

_"I love you too, Viktor..."_

Slowly, Viktor lent in to press his lips to Yuuri's, gently conveying his love, compassion, and happiness to the other. Tears still fell from both of their eyes. 

Pulling away, Viktor smiled. 

"We... Can finally be together in this life time, right?" He asked, unsure. 

Yuuri smiled. "I hope so." 

_"Yuuri..."_ Viktor trailed off. "I'm so glad that it was you I fell in love with. I love you so much. _It's always been you. It'll always be you..._ " 

More tears fell from Yuuri's eyes, his smile bright and his cheeks pink. 

__"I've only ever loved you, Viktor..."_ _

Both were blissful, holding each other. Finally. After such a long chase. After so much... They'd ended up together again, finally able to stay together. 

_I guess you could say it was inevitable._


End file.
